Vacuum cleaners are generally supplied with a range of tools for dealing with specific types of cleaning. The tools include a cleaner head for general on-the-floor cleaning. The cleaner head comprises a main body which engages with a floor surface. The main body has a lower surface comprising a suction opening through which, in use, dirt and dust is drawn into the cleaner head from the floor surface.
It is useful for the main body to be pivotably connected to the remainder of the cleaner head so that the suction opening can remain in close proximity to the floor surface as the cleaner head is maneuvered over the floor surface.
For example, JP 11-155786 describes a cleaner head having a main body and a conduit assembly connected to the main body for conveying an air flow away from the main body. The main body comprises a suction opening located in a lower surface of the main body, and which lies in a suction plane. The conduit assembly is connectable to a wand of a vacuum cleaner, which has a handle which is manipulated by the user to maneuver the floor tool over the floor surface. The conduit assembly comprises a generally tubular front conduit having a circular air inlet which is connected to the rear of the main body for rotation about a first axis which extends rearwardly from the main body parallel to the suction plane and through the bore of the front conduit. An air outlet extends from midway along the upper surface of the front conduit to the rear of the front conduit. The conduit assembly further comprises a rear conduit which is connected to the front conduit for pivotal movement relative to the front conduit about a second axis which is orthogonal to the first axis and parallel to the suction plane. Opposing recesses are provided on the internal surface of the front conduit lying adjacent the front of the air outlet for receiving the ends of a shaft located on the upper surface of the front of the rear conduit. With the ends of the shaft received within the recesses, the rear conduit can move within the front conduit and about the second axis between raised and lowered positions.
Through combinations of a rotation of the front conduit about the first axis and a rotation of the rear conduit about the second axis, the conduit assembly is able to adopt different configurations relative to the main body to facilitate the maneuvering of the main body over a floor surface, and between and beneath items of furniture. However, as the pivoting connection between the front and rear conduits is located within an airflow path passing through the conduits, there is a risk of air leaking around the connection, reducing the pick-up performance of the cleaner head. The presence of such a connection within the airflow path can disrupt the air flow through the conduit assembly, which can generate turbulence and noise.